marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Annihilation
Avengers: Annihilation is a 2019 film that is a direct sequel to Avengers: Infinity War and Ant-Man and the Wasp. Plot The movie opens in the Quantum Realm, with Lang still being stuck, and screaming for help until suddenly he pulled out of the realm by an unknown force. Back in Wakanda, Rogers leads the survivors to the palace, where Shuri is revealed be alive. The survivors mourn until Rogers decides to contact Stark, in order to get a plan to stop Thanos. on Titan, Stark mourns over Parker's death until Nebula interrupts him, stating he's got a message from Rogers, who convinces him to return. The two locate The Guardian's ship and head back to earth. In the future, 20 years later, Maria is sad over the world Thanos created and steals her father's time suit. Her mother tries to stop but is too late, and Maria is on her way to save the future. Back with Lang, it is revealed he was saved by Captain Marvel, who recruits him to save the half who died. Back at The New Avengers Facility, Stark and Nebula arrive and meet the team, Rogers and Stark reunite after the events of Civil War, Danvers and Lang arrive as well Lang tells the team about the Quantum Realm that it is a space dimension only accessible through magical energy, mystical transportion and time travel, Stark and Lang decide to travel back in time to the battle of New York , While Rogers, Rhodes and Romanoff find Barton in Tokyo, Thor and Rocket will travel to Xander and Knowhere. Nebula Tells Stark about the location of the Soul Stone and Gamora, he promises to reverse all this chaos and destruction and to find and kill Thanos. In Tokyo, Rogers, Rhodes and Romanoff search for Barton who appears to be fighting some Japanese criminals in a flash, the team help him and bring back to New York. Stark and Lang travel back to the battle of New York in 2012, they meet with the past versions of Rogers and Banner, Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, the leader of the Avengers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Karen Gillian as Nebula *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Jeremy Renner as Clinton Barton/Ronin *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Katherine Langford as Maria Stark II, Tony and Pepper's daughter from the future, who travels back in time to help stop Thanos. She is erased from existence in the end, after Tony chooses Cap over Pepper. *Hiroyuki Sanada as Namor Mackenzie/Namor the Submariner *Shailene Woodley as Le Star-Lord Notable Scenes # Maybe because the holy-bagumba-ness of it all had caused our S-i-r L-e-y-e-n-a-r to... # Le Star-Lord smirked at Carol. "Welcome to Leyenarville, Final Girl." # And on their slip slop, flip flop, scatter clatter, slick flick, tickly feet... # But no, nearer, clearer...deadlier than before... # And it is a case of'' ruin upon ruin, rout on rout, confusion worse confounded...'' # And let slip the dog of war. Category:Movies